Fandemonium 3/3
Previously on Fandemonium: :Alice: Brilliant! :Jake: Which of us three gets to claim victory, though? :Alice: I guess Volt can have it. He did the hard part… :Announcer: Well, there you have it, folks! VOLT IS THE WINNER! ---- Jake: Well, here it is… it’s already starting to smell. Better do this quickly… :(Jake picks up Marley’s corpse in his arms and takes it back to his room) ---- :(Contestants are gathered in the dining hall) Announcer: Alright! The results are in. One of you will be eliminated, and forever lose your chances of winning this mansion. Frolo: Are you gonna do a dramatic countdown? Volt: Yeah! Dramatic countdowns are awesome! Mika Sho: Hmph. I’m sure they’re awesome for you, since you don’t have to be worried about elimination… Announcer: Calm down, I’m not going to bother counting the votes. We only got a few. And it’s Sk8. He’s out. Sorry. Sk8: WHAA?! NO! This mansion is TOTALLY RADICAL… I NEED it. Announcer: The exit is that way. I’ve already paid for your flight home. :(Sk8 exits the mansion sulkily) Announcer: Okay, now for the fun part. We have exactly 20 contestants left. That means I can divide you evenly into four teams. Announcer: Now, listen. I am not your enemy. I want you all to succeed. Therefore, I will be allowing you to choose your teams. Koloro: Ooh! I love teamwork! Cookie: Yaaay! I call being with Trixie! Purple: I guess I’ll join your team too... ---- :(Some time later…) Announcer: Alright. Here are the teams: Announcer: RED TEAM: Fyre, Mika Sho, White, Danni, and Leah. Danni: Lovely. When exactly did we agree to let the psycho onto our team? Announcer: You were the only team that had four contestants. Sorry. Anyways: Announcer: BLUE TEAM: Volt, Alice, Jake, Koloro, and Speedy. Speedy: Bwap? Announcer: YELLOW TEAM: Trixie, Cookie, Purple, Zane, and Frolo. Announcer: GREEN TEAM: Light, Scotch, Jane, Rosa, and Alyssa. Announcer: Now, go ahead and have breakfast. You’ll be sitting with your teams, from now on. ---- :(RED TEAM EATS BREAKFAST) Fyre:... Mika Sho:... White:... Danni... Leah: I WILL FEAST ON YOUR HEARTS. :(BLUE TEAM EATS BREAKFAST) Volt: This food is delicious! Alice: Yeah, it is! …Say, do you smell something? Koloro: Yep. Smells like… *sniff* …DEATH. Speedy: Bwaaaap?? Jake: No comment. :(YELLOW TEAM EATS BREAKFAST) Trixie: Holy wow, cookie! This food is amazing. Cookie: We should try to cook it together sometime! Purple:..... Zane:... Frolo: I like to cook too! :(GREEN TEAM EATS BREAKFAST) Alyssa: I wonder how they have so much food on this island in the middle of the ocean… Scotch: Hell if I know, but the beer is good. Light: Do you drink anything but beer? Scotch: Nnnnope. Rosa: Huehuehuehue! ---- :(Contestants are gathered outside the mansion) Announcer: Alright. I hope you all enjoyed breakfast. Or at least ate something, because our next contest will require your full concentration. Alyssa: What is it? Announcer: It's a test. Alyssa: What kind of test? Announcer: A math test. Jane: That's... @#*$ING RIDICULOUS! NOBODY TOLD US WE'D HAVE TO DO MATH TESTS!! Zane: Um... I don't have any formal education. Birds don't go to school... Announcer: Too bad. Here are your tests. No cheating. ---- :(RED TEAM TAKES THE TEST) White: Ack, I'm nervous... Danni: Right. Because a piece of paper is so intimidating. Mika Sho: Danni, no need to be rude. White, just do your best. If we fail, at least we can say we tried! Leah: WE... ARENTGONNAFAIL HAHAHAHA. Fyre: ...? ---- :(BLUE TEAM TAKES THE TEST) Jake: Pfft, this is easy. I do this kind of thing every day. Volt: Psst, Koloro... what's a sin? Koloro: It's when you do something bad. Volt: Oh, okay! So it's a trick question. Thanks! Alice: Um... I'm just gonna copy Jake's answers. Speedy: BWAP??? ---- :(YELLOW TEAM TAKES THE TEST) Cookie: Hey, BFF, what's a sin? Trixie: It's pronounced "sine." It's the opposite divided by the hypotenuse. Cookie: Oh, okay! Frolo: How do you know this stuff...? Trixie: I learned it in baking school - you know, in order to slice perfectly triangular pieces of cake. Zane: I'm so lost. ---- :(GREEN TEAM TAKES THE TEST) Light: PFFT. MATH. This is so lame. Scotch: What's a... math?? Rosa: Huehue! You is not knowing? Jane: You IDIOT!! You dont even KNOW what MATH IS? Alyssa: Hang on. Let me handle this. ---- :(RED TEAM TAKES THE TEST) Leah: I... will KILL the other teams. Danni: Violence solves everything for you, doesn't it. Mika Sho: Wait! No! :(Mika grabs onto Leah's back, ripping the lethal injection from her grasp) ---- :(BLUE TEAM TAKES THE TEST) Jake: I'm done! Alice: Psst... I don't think the penguin knows how to do math. Koloro: Look, his test is blank. He can't even hold a pencil... Jake: *sigh* I guess I'll have to do two tests, then... ---- :(YELLOW TEAM TAKES THE TEST) Cookie and Trixie: We're done! Purple: Um... me too. Frolo: Dude, what the heck are we even doing? Zane: I have no idea... ---- :(GREEN TEAM TAKES THE TEST) Alyssa: Listen, see this line? Pretend that's a gun. Alyssa: And that dot? That's an enemy soldier. Now, what's the angle of the line? Scotch: Approximately 46.2835 degrees, ma'am. Alyssa: See? That's all that math is. Scotch: Hmph. If it's so easy, Maybe I shoulda gone to that math school my da always talked about... ---- :(LATER...) Announcer: Alright, time's up. Alyssa: What are the results? Announcer: ...Nobody on the red team finished their test. Announcer: Volt and Koloro failed... yet Jake, Alice, and somehow Speedy all passed. Announcer: Trixie, Cookie, and Purple passed, but Zane and Frolo Failed. Announcer: And... Everyone on the Green Team passed! Announcer: Since Red Team lost, vote off one of their members in the comments. ---- Voting options: Fyre Mika Sho White Danni Leah Category:Fandemonium